Little Miss Harlot
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Danny and Sam's relationship begins to crumble as is teetering on the brink of calling it off. When a new girl transfers to Casper High, Danny starts to spend more time with her, which makes Sam jealous. Homecoming approaches and Sam must get rid of the new threat while trying to save her relationship with Danny before its too late. (Danny x OC)
1. Chapter 1

There were days when Danny would sit down and think tom himself triumphantly, "Damn, I'm Danny Phantom!" As he always heard, with great powers comes great responsibility, or great advantages in his case. Some of the best things about being half-ghost was that he could just fly to school instead riding the cramped school bus, or he could just go intangible if he ever got food on him and just watch it slide off his body. Hell, he could even use his powers to pull off some pranks. But there were times when he'd sit down and think, "Damn, I'm Danny Phantom" and all the disadvantages of having ghost powers, like staying up all night fighting ghosts that were terrorizing Amity Park and bringing them back to the ghost zone.

It was evident that Danny was far beyond exhaustion, and the dark bags under his blue eyes were proof of that. He could barely pay attention to whatever Lancer was lecturing about, much less keep his head up. Danny's eyelids fluttered shut and his head drooped down, a quiet snore slithered out from his throat. Lancer calmly walked up to Danny's desk and slammed a textbook right beside the slumbering boy's head. Danny snorted and sat up, a startled look on his face.

"Chicken butt!" He yelped.

The class erupted into laughter and Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Fenton. Since you obviously seem be disinterested in today's lesson, I expect a sixteen hundred word essay analyzing The Great Gatsby and its themes at the beginning of class next Monday. No exception." The class bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Danny groaned and shuffled out the doorway, meeting up Tucker by the bank of lockers.

"Danny, you look like you're ready to drop dead, " Tucker joked. When his friends fired cold glares in his direction, he nervously chuckled and smiled. "Get it? Drop dead? 'Cause, you're half dead, and you're half Drop dead? 'Cause, you're half dead, and you're half ghost, so... I'll stop."

"How hilarious, Tuck. I forgot how to laugh, " Danny rolled his eyes. "I didn't get any sleep last night because I got caught up in fighting the ghosts Dad let loose from the ghost zone. By the time I got home, it was already morning. And now I have to write an essay and turn it in in a week!"

Tucker watched his friend repeatedly bash his head against a locker and draped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Danny. You have to look on the bright side of things. It's homecoming season, which means you have a variety of babes to choose from as your date, assuming that you plan to take Sam with you after that whole fight you had."

Danny sighed and continued to bang his head on the locker. The two became official right after Danny saved the planet from an asteroid, no thanks to Vlad, and everything was going completely smooth. Danny was popular, Sam was his girlfriend, and everyone in Amity Park saw the half-ghost teenager as a hero more than a foe. Great, right? Wrong. So terribly wrong. It was one thing to deal with ghosts who plot to destroy him and conquer the world, but having to deal with an angry girlfriend was something entirely different. Lately, the two have been fighting, whether it be about the constant fangirls, or fighting, whether it be about the constant fangirls, or how Danny shows up late to their dates because of ghost hunting, or how Danny doesn't support Sam's idea. Just two weeks ago, Sam and Danny got in a huge fight about Sam using Danny as the face of her latest protest about banning animal dissection all across the school district without even talking to him about it. That was the last time they even spoke before Sam stormed out to attend her protest alone.

"To be honest, I'm don't think I'm going, " Danny said forlornly, which really bummed him out. He had this whole plan to ask out Sam to be his date, but with their relationship is in now, it didn't seem like the best idea. When Tucker didn't say anything, Danny looked over at his friend and found a dreamy eyed, lovestruck look on his face. Danny waved his hands in front of Tucker's face. "Uh, hello? Earth to Tucker? What are you staring at?"

"Her," Tucker practically moaned and pointed a finger down the hall. Standing in front of a locker with a school map in hand was a girl with amethyst violet eyes, chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights that ripples down to her waist. Outlining her hourglass figure was a yellow blazer with black cuffs over a white blouse with a black bow tied around collar that was neatly tucked into a black box pleated skirt that hangs just above the knee. Adorning her generous ample thighs were thigh high white stockings and a black leather ballerina flats with a white toe cap cap and a black bow on top. Around her neck is a velvet black choker with a black and gold crystal honey bee brooch with diamonds on the wings. "Goddamn, she's hot. Instead of chasing after Paulina, you have have been chasing after her. Just look at those sexy thighs."

Danny couldn't deny that she was pretty. Compared to Paulina, she was goddess, and Danny wasn't the only one who thought that. At least every single person was staring at the brunette, whispering amongst themselves and eyeing her up and down. The bell rang, signaling that next period had started, and the girl slammed her locker shut and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She locked eyes with Danny for a brief moment and winked, causing Danny to tense up in the spot, and proudly strided down the hallway, the crowd parting like the red sea.

Tucker and Danny just stood in their spots af if they were glued, staring after the brunette beauty and looked at each other. "Fuck," they said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch rolled around, Danny was feeling a little more awake and could pay attention to his surroundings without dozing off every second. So far they day had gone smoothly. There hasn't been a ghost attack, but Danny didn't want to jinx anything so he kept his mouth shut. Danny sat beside Tucker and glanced down at his notebook with small sketches scribbled around the paper, some sketches already crossed out. "Tucker, what the fuck are you doing?" Danny questioned.

"I'm planning on asking out Valerie to homecoming. She turned me down a few times in the past, but this time, I know for a fact I'm taking her fine ass to the dance" Tucker explained. "I got this whole homecoming proposal plan laid out. Not only that, I also saved up enough money to buy me a fresh new outfit for the dance. All that's left to do is pop the question to that fine, sexy mama, and daddy is locked and loaded. I even bought some condoms in case I get really lucky."

"Uh-huh. And what exactly are you going to do if she says 'no, now get the fuck out of my face' like the last time? What are you going to do then?" Danny inquired skeptically. It was no secret that Tucker had the hots for Valerie. Even though he knows very well that she's a ghost hunter and used to go after Danny (they're on much friendlier terms now and fight ghosts together from time to time), he's so persistently adamant on scoring a date from her that he will go to any length to get it, no matter how risky it is.

Tucker chuckled bemusingly and patted the ravenette's shoulder. "Danny, take a long, hard look at me. I'm the mayor of Amity Park. Who wouldn't want to fuck me? Hell, I'd clone myself just so I can give myself head. That's how fine I am."

Danny rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his snack wrap. He couldn't get how Tucker was so confident with girls and still get turned down in a matter of seconds, but he wasn't going to rain on his best friend's parade, so he decided to just let the universe do its thing. Just as he bit off a chunk off his apple, the new girl stood in front of the table, her plate in hand and a small smile graced her lips. "Do you guys mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full and I don't really feel comfortable sitting over with Dash Baxter and his friends," she said.

Danny focused his eyes across the cafeteria to the cafeteria, where Dash and Kwan where eyeing the girl up and down, mostly at her ass, and wolf whistled. "Uh, no, sure, go ahead," Danny smiled. The girl smiled and sat down, adjusting her blazer. Upon closer inspection, Danny saw a tattoo of a red and gold crown sitting on top of a blue diamond stamped on Cordelia's right inner wrist. On the side of her right middle finger was "Baby Doll" tatted in pink cursive. "We saw each other earlier at the hallway. I'm Cordelia. Cordelia Reina. I just moved here from California."

"I'm Danny, and this-" Danny pointed to Tucker, who attempted to pull a smoldering expression, but really, it just look like he was heavily constipated and needed to take a giant shit. "Is my best friend, Tucker, though I wish he wasn't."

"Fuck out of here, Danny. You're just jealous that you're not as sexy as me, but it's okay. As long as you have Danny Phantom on your side, you'll have all the bitches coming after your dick," Tucker said.

Cordelia smiled wrestling two boys and rested her head on the palm of her hand, swirling her straw around in her chocolate milk. "You two seem really close. Is it just the two of you?" she questioned.

Danny shook his head and was about to answer, when he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Sam standing behind him with flyers crumpled up in her tightening fists, her eyes firing daggers at Cordelia. "Danny, mind introducing me to your new friend?" Sam snapped.

Danny sighed, feeling the wave of fatigue hit him once more. Sam was the last person he wanted to deal with right now. He still wasn't over their last argument, and he doubt that his girlfriend moved on to. Now that she was here and caught him red handed talking to another female, he knew he was about to get chewed. Cordelia simply smiled nicely and held her hands out her hand for Sam to shake. "Hi, I'm Cordelia. I just moved here from California."

"Sam Manson. I don't know if he mentioned this or not, but he has a girlfriend. I'm the girlfriend," Sam said with a grimace. "Did he tell you that, or was he too busy staring at your tits?"

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He got up and muttered an apology to Cordelia as he dragged her out of the cafeteria. Once they were out of earshot, Danny dropped Sam's arms and glared at her. "What the actual fuck, Sam? We were just talking! It's not like we were shooting a porn together."

"Oh, so you can't even apologize for being wrong and back me up like a good boyfriend should, but you have time to play goo goo eyes with some bitch?" Sam argued.

"She's new here, and there's no where else for her to sit! You're blowing things out of proportion. We were just talking. I didn't sit her on my dick or anything!"

"You may as well be! Have you forgotten that we're dating, or were you too thinking about her ass to even care?!"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't about to throw away his composure and his good mood all because Sam wanted to waltz in here and be petty. The argument was losing and he decided not to entertain her any more and drop the topic. "What are you doing here, Sam? You said you weren't gonna come."

"The school board didn't give me a chance talk, so I decided to go to plan B," she replied, shoving a clipboard with a petition sheet and a black pen into the boy's hand. "Transform into Danny Phantom and convince everyone to sign the petition so I can send it to the school board." Danny groaned dramatically, which angered Sam. "I'm asking for your help, Danny! Can't you do this for me like a good boyfriend?"

"I have better things to do than to worry about this!" Danny objected. Just as he said that, Danny's ghost sense slithered out his mouth and the crowd of students dashed out as they screamed in terror. Danny hurried back in to find Cordelia squirming in the arms of a heavily armored ghost with a jack-o-lantern as a head riding a black horse with a green flames as its mane. The ghostly horseman ignored Cordelia's protest and slung her over its lap and flew out of the cafeteria on its steed. Danny transformed and flew after them, phasing through the window and chasing after the galloping horse. Cordelia wrestled with the pumpkin headed horseman, whose hand was beneath her shirt and a dark orange tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"You bastard! Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me if we're not fucking!" Cordelia screamed angrily. "When I said I wanted a knight in shining armor to whisk me away onto his stallion, this isn't want I meant! Let me go!"

Danny fired a series of ghost rays at the horseman, being careful not to aim at Cordelia. The horseman easily dodged the attacks, but his grip on his captive went loose, causing Cordelia to tumble down to the town below. Immediately, Danny swooped down after her and caught the girl bridal style, cradling her in his arms. "Cordelia, are you okay?" he asked her. Cordelia glanced up at Danny and they stared at each other for a while. The brunette's face contorted into a confused expression, looking up at down at Danny and eyeing him as if he had grown two extra heads. Cordelia was too shocked to even speak. The Danny she had met just a few moments ago possessed raven black hair, baby blue eyes, and a sported a letterman jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Now, that same Danny had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and wore a black jumpsuit with a white "D" on his chest. She wasn't really sure what had just happened, or really, she did but didn't want to believe it. Danny smiled at her confused look and set her down on the ground, reverting back into his previous form. Danny suspected that Desiree was behind the attack (how else could you explain a horseman with a pumpkin as a head?) and was likely to still be around the area.

"The school's not far from here. Why don't you let me explain while we walk there?" He offered.

Cordelia blinked and smiled, fixing her clothes and rubbing her arms. "Sure. I got a lot questions." Danny smiled back and the two strolled off towards the school.

"Well, it started off like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Smut!**

 **If you are uncomfortable, then I wouldn't read this chapter if I were you**

 **But if that's what you're into, enjoy. This story is Rated M for a reason**

* * *

While Danny was out rescuing Cordelia from the pumpkin headed ghost, Principal Ishiyama regained order and helped ushered everyone to their next class. It's became a norm at Casper High that while Danny battles a ghost, the school day would resume as scheduled. Now, not even the Box Ghost could disrupt a school day, which was a downer for the students. Sam stormed out of the cafeteria with her arms crossed, an annoyed look stamped on her face.

"Can you believe Danny? He's being such a jackass!" Sam fumed. "I asked for one favor! Just one measly favor, and he won't even help me! I'm trying to make our educational life better! Doesn't he realize how dedicated I am?"

Sam turned to Tucker, who was far too busy eyeing Valerie provocatively as she took out a textbook from her locker, his eyes latched on her derriere. Sam grabbed Tucker's ear and yanked on it hard, causing the boy to yelp in pain. "Sam, cut it out! You're hurting the money maker!" Tucker protested, prying his friend's hand away. "Sam, have you stopped and realized that some of your ideas doesn't really sit well with other people? I mean, it's great that you march the beat to your own drum, but you can't force everyone to join the band. To be fair, you are a bit controlling when it comes to Danny."

"No, I'm not, Tucker!" Sam objected, offended. "You know how Danny can be with his powers. He's a guy, and he's prone to do stupid things. As his girlfriend, I have to make sure he does things that are only responsible with them. Danny should be grateful for me, and instead, he's yapping up a storm with some newbie."

Tucker sighed. He knew that this was a losing battle and there was no way that he was going to win, so he simply dropped the conversation and walked to his assigned seat just as the second bell rang. Their Spanish teacher, Mrs. Winston, walked to the front of the room with a stack of paper in hand and passed it out to each individual student. "Buenas tardes, estudiantes," Mrs. Winston greeted the class. "I'm passing out some homework assignments that have been graded and submitted online. Today we'll be taking reviewing the conjugations on chapters one, two and three, so take out your notebook. Mr. Baxter, I'd like a word with you. Please come outside."

Dash, who was messing around with Kwan and goofing, turned to Mrs. Winston and strolled out of the class with her, leaving everyone else to their work. Sam tapped her pencil against her desk and peered out the window. Sam doesn't understand what's wrong with Danny . Sure, she's strict and all, but she cares about him and she cares about the planet Earth. You'd think that with everything they'd been through, he'd be a little understanding.

Where the hell was Danny, anyways? Was he still out there battling that ghost, or was he skipping school talking to whatever her name is? Sam saw the way Danny was looking at the girl, and she didn't like it one bit. Who did that newbie think she is, taking up a storm with her boyfriend? The door creaked open and Mrs. Winston poked her head inside the class, beckoning her finger. "Ms. Manson, will you come outside as well? I'd like a word with you," Mrs. Winston asked. Tucker glanced over at Sam and watched her rise up from her seat and walk out of the classroom. Dash rocked on his heels, his head hung low and his test paper held tightly in his grip. At the top right corner was a red fifty-eight percent with a circle around it. "I called your out here because Dash is need of some help. He's been falling behind in some of the work and can't really understand it, and it's come to my attention that if he gets below a seventy percent, he will not be able to play in the homecoming game."

"Oh, well, that's terrible," Sam pouted with feigned concern, her right hand over her heart and her head tilted to the side. "Don't worry, Baxter. I'm sure the game will do just fine without your egotistical musk stenching up the game."

Mrs. Winston coughed, tossing Sam a pointed look and rested her hand on Dash's shoulder. "The point is, Ms. Manson, since you got one of the highest grades, I decided that you and Dash would be a perfect match for our new project that I'm introducing today."

Sam couldn't help but to gag. She couldn't even believe what she was hearing. Out of all the other students, why was she chosen? Kwan she couldn't somewhat tolerate. His sunny attitude was a bit aggravating, but he wasn't as vile and mean streaked as Dash, who enjoyed picking on those he thinks are below him. As if the news wasn't shocking enough, Sam spotted Danny and Cordelia down the hall, a smile on both their faces. The ravenette could feel her blood boil as she witnessed the two walk over to them, couldn't help but to notice how close the brunette was standing next to Danny and a small smile on her face. What Sam would do just to smack that innocent look off her face. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Mrs. Winston, but this is Cordelia Reina. She's new here and she got lost trying to look for your class," Danny said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yes, of course! It's so nice to meet you! just go in and take a seat at any available desk and well do formal introductions later, alright? I need to finish this little talk first," Mrs. Winston instructed.

"Of course! Thanks again, Danny!" Cordelia beamed and waved at Danny, who walked off and saluted back to her, as she strided into the classroom. Sam could already hear the cries of the horny guy classmates just lusting over Cordelia, which aggravated her even more.

Sam huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face and looked at Dash with flames dancing in her eyes. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

After trading phone numbers, Sam and Dash had agreed to meet up at Dash's house, which upsets Sam but it was better than having him come over to her house. When she told Tucker after school, he laughed and merely said, "Have fun!" Thankfully her parents didn't question her why she would be coming home late, since she was not in the mood to give them an answer nor deal with what would happen if she did tell them.

Sam stood in front of Dash's house front door and contemplated on whether she should just ditch Dash and pretend that something else came up, but the idea was discarded when she remembered that Mrs. Winston threatened her with a week's work of a two-hour long after school detention if she failed to do this. "What did I do wrong to deserve this?" she muttered to herself as she rang the doorbell. The door clicked and swung open, revealing Dash in a plain black shirt and grey sweats. She acknowledged his presence with a nod and walked inside. "Let's get one thing clear, Baxter. I don't want you be here more than you probably don't, so just to work with me and try not to piss me off because I am not in the damn mood. No tricks, no gimmicks, no nothing. Try to be smart and I'm out. Capice?"

Dash shrugged and led her to the living room, his notebook and Spanish test and guidebook scattered across the coffee table. Sam knelt down in front of the table and flipped through his test, mentally taking notes. The vocabulary portion seemed to be alright, only two questions marked wrong, but the conjugations portions really affected his grade. Had he not gotten the extra credit right, he would have gotten an even worse grade. "I uh, already started on our projects and jotted some ideas," Dash said. "How do you want to divide the project?"

He handed Sam his notebook and watched her examine his notes on the new Spanish project Mrs. Winston introduced in class. The task was to inform the class about the history of Dia de los Muertos and why it is so important in Latin American cultures. Sam refused to admit it out loud, but she was thoroughly impressed on how neat and detailed Dash's notes were on the assignment. "We have to do a powerpoint for our assignment, so what I suggest is that since they're four components to the powerpoint, we each do two parts. I'll talk about the history and its traditions, and you talk about the examples, like movies and songs that talk about the holiday, and why it's so important. We'll have to bring in some visuals, so I'll cook some of the foods for our project and bring to class when we present."

"How many examples should I list?" Dash questioned. He quickly whipped out his laptop out of his backpack and quickly got to work.

"As much as you can. A good start would be The Book of Life or Coco," Sam advised.

Dash hummed and jot down some notes. He turned to Sam and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and turned back to notetaking. Sam thought nothing of it and pulled out the rubric from her notebook, when the doorbell chime reverberated throughout the house. Dash stood up and shuffled over to the door, mumbling something about refusing to tip the pizza delivery guy for being fifteen minutes late, leaving Sam alone in the living room. She tapped her pencil against her notebook and drew out her phone from her pocket. She checked to see if Danny had answered her text from earlier, but was agitated when she found no response back. What upsets her more was that she knew Danny saw her texts and had the audacity to leave her on read. What could be be doing that occupied him so much, he couldn't shed a mere few seconds of his time to text back? She scoffed and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Jackass," she mumbled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She jumped and turned around to glare at Dash with an annoyed look on his face. "Dammit, Dash! Don't sneak up on me like that! Geez," she sighed. Dash didn't respond and situated himself back down on the floor, dropping two boxes of pizza in the seat next to her. "And my paradise is lovely, thank you very much. So I wouldn't worry your little little mind about it, blondie."

"But aren't you worried? I mean, you saw Danny with the new girl, and you saw how everyone was reacting to her. She was practically being eye fucked by everyone in the school. And everyone in the school kind of already know you two aren't on the best terms. You're completely okay with your boyfriend getting all handsy with some newbie?" Dash inquired.

Sam didn't answer right away. For the first time, she had to agree with Dash on something. Danny and Cordelia were a little too close in Sam's perspective, and just about the entire school was head over heels for her. During P.E, Paulina and Star were practically drooling and rambling on and on about her thick and juicy her ass was and how sexy her figure was. And while it is true that Danny and her were currently skating on thin ice and they argued a lot more than usual, Danny wouldn't ditch her for some harlot. Just the thought of Cordelia and Danny hanging out pissed her off.

"Give me the heaviest drink you got," Sam suddenly demanded.

"W-what?"

"Did I fucking stutter? I know you have alcohol, Dash, so give me something to drink. I don't fucking care what it is- tequila, gin, Hennessy. I just don't want to think about this anymore, so I'll ask you again. Get me something to drink!" Dash blinked and stared at Sam, appalled by her sudden demand, but his dumbfounded look was replaced with a smirk. He walked over to the kitchen and came back with two wine glasses and bottle of vodka, most likely his parents. Dash uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses with the drink hand handed a glass to Sam, to which she yanked out of his grip and proceeded to chug down. She knew this was a bad idea and her shoulder angel was practically reprimanding her and demanded that she stopped. But Sam ignored her better judgement and rolled on with it.

* * *

It was safe to say that the idea was not a fairly good one, and in the end, everything truly does have a price to it. After God knows how many glasses of red wine, Sam and Dash grew tipsy, giggling and babbling like babies speaking in infant tongue. But the tipsiness bloomed into horniess, and Sam soon found herself pinned beneath Dash, crying out in drunk pleasure as Dash pounded his shaft into her clit, drool dribbled down the side of her mouth. "More! More!" Sam begged with a slur. "Fuck me more!"

Dash grunted and used his free hand to roughly grope Sam's breast, eliciting a loud moan from her. "You like that, don't you, slut? You like the way my cock rubs your little slutty pussy?" he asked with a smirk, latching his mouth around her breast and swirled his tongue around the hardened nipple. "You like the way I feel inside you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she whimpered. Sam was lost, trapped in a drunken euphoria of pleasure and didn't know what was right or wrong. The only thing she knew was that there was a pit of flame burning in her stomach and it wouldn't be long until she cums. Sam desperately gyrated her hips against Dash's dick, struggling so hard to match his pace and get more friction. "You feel so good, Dashie. Please, cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me, please!"

If Sam wasn't so was so drunk and high off the sex, she would have noticed the glowing pink tint in Dash eyes, and she'd notice a figure standing outside the window with a phone in hand, recording the whole thing. The figure smirked and licked its licked, a soft mewl slithering out from its lips. "Best treat I ever got," the figure whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shone slivered through the bedroom blinds and danced on top of Sam's face, prompting her to get out of bed. The ravenette groaned and rolled onto her side, a painful headache surging through her brain. Sam cracked open her eyelids and blinked a few times, the blurriness washed away and she was able to take in her surrounding. Instead of her cozy bedroom with dark plum purple wallpaper and posters of her favorite bands, greeting her was a bedroom with posters of sport players and sparkling clean trophies sitting proud and glorious in a trophy case situated between the a bookcase and a computer desk. Sam was most definitely awake and abruptly sat up in horror as a revelation pierced through her body.

This was not her bedroom.

"Ugh…." Sam heard a tired yawn beside her and she craned her head to the source, gagging in thin air as Dash's head poked out of from under the covers and shielded his blue eyes from the sunlight. He glanced over at a mortified Sam and in less than a millisecond his face mirrored her expression. A ear splitting scream bursted out of their mouth mouth as the two scrambled out of the bed and used the blanket sheets to cover up their nude body. Sam's entire body screamed in pain and her legs entirely numb and incapable of supporting her, causing her to collapse to the ground. "What the fuck are you doing in my room Manson?!"

"That's a fucking good ass question, Baxter, because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here!" Sam retorted. She panted and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Her brain racked with memories on how she ended up in this situation, but the math wasn't adding up and the equation was left unsolved. "I… I don't know- do you remember anything of last night?"

Dash rapidly shook his head. "No! I mean, a little. Look, all I remember of last night is that you came over and we were working on our project, and I went to get the pizza. That's all!" Dash rambled. His face contorted into disgust and he hurriedly tossed on a bathrobe. "This is bad. This is really bad. I fucked the goth bitch. If anybody found out about this, I'll be demoted out of the A-Class for sure! Paulina would never let me go an inch close to her vagina if she found out my dick touched your pussy. Not to mention, how pissed Danny would be if he found out. He'd kick my ass for sure with that ghost power of his!"

Sam's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth. In the midst of the horror, she haven't even given any thought about Danny, but, as painful as it was to admit it, Dash made an excellent point. Furious wouldn't even begin to describe Danny if he found out about the matter. Damn right livid is more fitting. And her parents? Sam didn't even want to imagine the lecture her parents would give her. Knowing them, they'd ship her out to the finest academy that teaches proper etiquette and how to be a well groomed lady. Tears glossed over Sam's eyes and trickled down her face. "I… cheated. I cheated on Danny," she muttered below a whisper. "I cheated on Danny. I have to tell him the truth."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't tell Danny!" Dash argued.

"So what the fuck do you want me to do, Dash?": Sam erupted, her teary eyes burning with rage. "You want to me lie to my boyfriend and pretend none of this ever happened? You want me to look him the eye as if I didn't just fuck you behind his back?!"

"So you're really going to tell him? You're really going to tell Danny that you and I, the two of us, fucked? You really got the balls to admit the truth to him?" Dash countered.

Sam opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Danny deserves to know the truth, and Sam knew that. She knows that at the moment, their relationship isn't at its strongest point right now with the constant arguing and petty bickering, but even with all that, Sam would feel absolutely shitty if she didn't confess. She could already feel the guilt gnawing away at her heart. But at the same time, she didn't want to bring this up to Danny. If anything, she wanted to bury this in the deepest part of her brain and never allow the topic to see the light of day ever again. The last thing she wanted to talk about with her boyfriend was how she and Dash woke up in the same bed, their genitalia just coated with cum and the bedroom just reeking of sex and sweat. How would the conversation pop up anyways. With a "Hey, Danny. By the way, I accidentally fucked Dash Baxter and I woke up in his bed naked"? "We can't hide this forever, Dash. Someone's bound to find out that there's something going on between us," Sam spoke up with a quivering voice.

"We can't let anybody know, alright? Not until-" Dash was cut off when the doorbell rippled through the house. The two could feel their heart drop as a series of knocking was heard. Dash lifted a finger to his lips and hastily put on a pair of basketball shorts. He gestured Sam to stay hidden in the bedroom and practically bolted down the stairs. "I- in a minute!" Dash yelled out. He hurried to the kitchen and gathered all of Sam's belongings and pieces of clothes and stashed them away beneath one of the kitchen cabinets before rushing over to the door. He took a few deep breaths, pulled a natural smirk and swung the door open.

The smirk faded away and a feeling of dread washed over Dash as he came face to face with Danny himself. The blond gulped and with a trembled wave, he leaned against the door frame and creaked out, "Hey, Danny, Daniel, the Dan Man, Danny-o. What's popping, man?" Danny raised his eyebrow at Dash's weird behavior, and Dash was doing everything he could in his power to not break down in tears and blubber out an apology right on the spot.

If Danny noticed anything weird about Dash, he didn't say anything. "Hey, Dash. Sorry to bother you this early in the morning, but I was wondering if you heard from Sam. She hasn't been picking up my calls or Tucker's, she's not answering my texts, and her folks are worried sick. I spoke to her mom about ten minutes ago and she told me Sam never came home. You wouldn't know anything about her whereabouts, would you?"

"Sam? Sorry, man. Haven't seen her since our study session last night," Dash answered, his heart pounding. "I'm pretty sure she left and went back to her place."

Danny nodded and scrunched his eyebrows, together. "Why do you smell like sex and cum?" the half ghost questioned the jock. Dash's heart began beating rapidly, as if it was participating in a 10k dash. The anxiety was building up and he didn't know what to do, so, without even thinking, he blurted out, "Masturbation! Yeah, I was just listening to Ember McLain, and I got horny so I fingered my ass."

Danny froze in his spot, taken aback by Dash's response and raised an eyebrow. Without even saying anything, he turned around and walked away. Dash slammed the door shut and backed away clutching his chest. Never in his life had be felt so anxious. It was obvious that Danny must have gotten a little suspicious, but thankfully, he didn't ask any other questions. "Coast is clear, Manson. You can come out of hiding," Dash shouted, heading into the kitchen and retrieving Sam's belongings from their hiding spot. He heard a door creak from upstairs and glanced over his shoulder, watching Sam hurriedly dress herself yesterday's clothes. Dash dumped her things into her arms and opened the door her. "Now get out of my house, and remember, not a word to anyone. Or we're both toast. Capice?"

"Capice," Sam muttered. Not even muttering a goodbye, Sam walked out of Dash's house and headed home. She decided that it best to suffer through her worried and most likely to be furious parents' wrath than facing Danny. Never in Sam's life had she fucked up as bad as she did last night. So many unanswered questions swam around her head. Did Dash plan this from the beginning and drug her? Was she so furious over the argument she and Danny had during lunch that she really stooped so low and fucked Dash Baxter? How is it that Sam can't remember even an ounce of what happened last night?

It as if the weather detected her sorrows in her heart and began pouring rain, drenching Sam from head to toe. The ravenette heavily sighed and combed her now soaked hair out of face, shoulders drooped. "I'm so fucked," she whispered, then continued on home with dread and fear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny, which tie looks best on me? I want to look fly for Val when I take her out, but not too fly to the point where she passes out, you feel me?" Tucker asked.

Tucker glanced over to Danny for his input and frowned, watching the half ghost furiously text on his phone. With the dance approaching soon and the tension with the whole Danny and Sam situation hanging in the air, Tucker and Cordelia decided that some downtime at the mall would be a good idea to release some pent up stress boiling inside. "Geez, Danny. If you're not going to help me, you may as well leave," Tucker huffed, crossing his arm.

Danny looked up and smiled sheepishly at Tucker, reluctantly stashing his phone into his back pocket. "Sorry, Tucker. I'm just worried about Sam. She hasn't been answering my calls or my texts. Her folks haven't heard from her at all, and I'm honestly worried. What if she got caught by a ghost? What if Walker or Skulker or even Vlad is holding her hostage just to get to me? What if-" Tucker cut Danny off by putting his hand on his shoulder, offering a small, sympathetic smile. Danny sighed and leaned against a rack. "I just don't know what to do anymore, to be honest. Sam and I haven't gone on a date in forever, and all we do now is argue over petty shit. She's right that I haven't paid attention to her lately since I'm pulling all-nighters doing ghost patrol, and I do feel bad about that, but at the same time, I feel like I can't even be in the same room as her sometimes. I hate how she thinks that she's always right and things have to go her way. I'm actually not too sure how long I can take of this."

"Maybe you two just need some time apart. Spamming her with texts isn't going to do anything. Right now the best thing to do is to just take it easy. In the meantime," Tucker held up his hands, a navy blue tie in his left hand a dark burgundy red in his right. Danny stared at the two ties for a while before gesturing to the red one. "Smart choice. Matches her ghost uniform."

Danny rolled his eyes and stood near the entrance as Tucker headed to the cashier to pay. It would be a lie if he said he hasn't thought about breaking things off with Sam. It was a heartbreaking thought to think about, and Danny had really wished hard for things to not go down that path. Danny knew deep down he still had feelings for Sam, like when they first started dating after saving the world, but he could feel those feelings diminishing, vaping into nothing and fading away from existence. When he had asked Jazz for her opinion, she had simply said, "Breaking up is like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself trying to fix it."

Danny frowned. Was that it? What that the only solution to this whole dilemma, just break up with Sam and call it quits? Would throwing the towel to their relationship end the pettiness and the pointless arguments that honestly goes nowhere? And if he did break up with her, what would happen next? They could always try and be friends again, but would things feel the way it did before they started dating? Danny was so immersed into his relationship, he didn't see or hear Cordelia walk up to him. Cordelia nudged him back to life with her elbow, watching him snap back to reality with a chuckle. "I am pleased to report that my homecoming shopping is now complete. The dress I bought is to die for! I can't wait to wear it!" She gushed. "Where's Tucker, and where's your shopping bag? Aren't you going to the dance?"

Danny shrugged and ran his hand through his hand, taking a mental note to wash it once he gets home. "Tucker's in line buying his suit, and I haven't decided whether or not I'm going nor, to be honest," he replied. "Cora I have a question to ask. Say you're in a relationship with a guy or girl, and you really, really love this person with every fiber in your body. But things haven't been working out between you two and all you do is fight and argue. You love this person, but you just… you're not in love with this person anymore. What would you do? Would you try to save the relationship or end it off?"

Cordelia stared at Danny for a long time, her brain pondering for an answer. She shrugged and looked at Danny with a small smile. "Well, if I was in a relationship and things just wasn't working out anymore, I'd break up with that person. To me, if a relationship is already dying, then there's no point of reviving it back from the dead," she answered. "If it were me in a relationship and things weren't all crystal blue skies, then what's the point trying?"

"But what if you still love this person? What if even though you guys have different interest and you fight a lot, you still have feelings for this person and you don't want to let go?" Danny argued.

"Breaking up is like getting stitches without painkillers - each stitch incredibly excruciating, yet vital to closing up the wound. Breakups hurt like a mostherfucker and that's a fact, but why struggle fighting to keep a candlelight lit when you know it'll burn out eventually?" Cordelia rested her manicured hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a supportive squeeze, reassuring him. "I don't know the full story behind you and your girlfriend, but what I do know is that love comes in a variety of flavors, and letting someone go is just one of them. The heart break's a bitch, but sometimes it's for the best."

A cell phone chime interrupted the two and Danny sheepishly fished out his phone from his jean pocket and opened the incoming text he got from Jazz, telling him to come home before dinner. Danny peered through the window, wondering what the hell Tucker was still doing inside, and rolled his side when he saw his best friend chatting up a storm with the cashier, most likely using old used pickup lines and his god awful flirting skills. "I gotta get home for dinner, but… thank you. For the advice, I mean," Danny smiled and, before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Cordelia's cheeks turned fire hydrant red, her eyes widened with surprise. Danny pulled away with a blush of his own and began to walk off, but he stopped in mid step and turned back around. "Cora, if you're not going to the dance with anyone, maybe we can go together. As friends," Danny proposed. The ravenette rubbed the back of his head, nervous. "I mean, it's cool if you don't. I just thought it'd be a good idea to go with someone you know, being new to town and all. Unless you got a date, then just forget everything I said and-"

"I'd love to go," Cordelia cut him off. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and twirled a lock around her index finger. "I'll see you, Fenton." With a wave goodbye and a shy smile tugging on her lips. Cordelia walked off, her hair bouncing with every step she took. Danny sighed and leaned against the store window. Danny glanced to his side and saw Tucker standing beside him with a surprised look on his look accompanied by a small smirk.

"You're so screwed," Tucker laughed.

* * *

That night at the Fenton Household, Danny lied down in his bed dressed in a white shirt and black sweatpants, his hair still damp from the shower. Since he got back home from the mall, he and Cordelia have been texting non-stop, his phone constantly ringing. His phone buzzed in his hand and Danny hastily opened the new text Cordelia sent and hurriedly shot back a text, laughing under his breath. He heard a gentle knocking come from the door, followed by Jazz's voice. "Danny, can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Danny answered absentmindedly.

The door swung open and Jazz made a beeline to Danny's bed, Bearbert cradled in her arms. "Mom wanted me to come and see how you were doing. You seemed pretty distracted at dinner earlier and she was worried it had something to do with Sam."

Danny hesitated before answering. He was tempted to lie about it and say he was just texting Tucker, but if it's anything is that his family has a habit of sticking their noses in things, which was really annoying to Danny. "It's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about what to wear for homecoming, is all," Danny assured his older sister.

"Are you going to the dance with Sam?" Jazz questioned.

"No, Cordelia. The new girl," Danny corrected his sister. "I asked her when I was at the mall and she said yes, so…" Danny rubbed his neck bashfully, a slight tint of red flushing his cheeks. It was still odd for Danny to say out loud that he was taking another girl to the dance. In a sense, it felt wrong to him, as if the act was against the law and worthy enough from him to serve a thousand years in Walker's prison. But at the same time, it felt right. It was as if his self conscious was aware of his worrying and coaxed him that everything was just fine. Cordela and Danny were merely two friends going to homecoming together and having fun. Nothing more, nothing less.

Danny looked at Jazz, taking in the surprised look on her face and sat up on his bed. "To be really honest with you, I don't think things are going to work out between me and Sam. I mean, I love her, but it's not the same anymore. I'm… I'm going to break things off with her before things get worse," Danny declared.

Jazz nodded sympathetically and ruffled her younger brother's mop of damp hair. "It must have been hard coming to that decision, but sometimes, breakups are good. You and Sam had some good memories together, but even good things must come to an end," she said. She kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed. "If anything bad happens, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Thanks sis," Daddy smiled at his sister with a yawn.

Jazz smiled back and walked out of the bedroom, silently closing the door behind her. Danny texted a goodnight to Cordelia and set his phone down on his nightstand, closing his eyes. ' _Maybe this was for the best,'_ Danny thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. ' _Maybe it's time we end this before one of us gets hurt.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, and alive! I'm sorry that I took so long with this update! I was dealing with a lot and ran into a writer's block, but I'm here and with a new update. I do want to say that I am thinking about redoing this whole story, but if you like it as it is, please tell me. So without further adieu, omto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Samantha! Come down for breakfast! You'll be late for school!" Sam heard her mother yell at her from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Sam shouted back. She glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed deeply, her head hung low as she did. It's been at least a week since Dash and her agreed not to tell Danny about the dating incident, and the guilt have been eating her alive since. Sam hasn't spoken to Danny since, going far as to avoid him as best as she possibly could, because there was no possible way she could bear stay in the same space as him after the crime she had committed. She felt sinful, dirty, and she had nobody to blame but herself. Samantha always viewed herself as the voice of reason of the group, the brains, the friendly vegetarian eco-friendly mastermind, and yet, she managed to fall succumb to alcohol and drunkenly hooked up with Dash Baxter. Of all the people in the world, why Dash Baxter? Kwon was someone Sam could somewhat tolerate, though his sunny demeanor did make her sick, but Dash? Out of the question.

A tear slid down Sam's face and she glanced up at the mirror to see streams of hot tears falling down her face at a fast pace, her lips violently trembling. "No, no, don't cry, Sam," she scolded herself, wiping her face with the shower curtain and decided to occupy herself by brushing her hair. She couldn't cry, no, more like she won't allow it. She had purposely avoided school and stayed locked in her bedroom doing nothing but cry in her pillow. She can't break down in tears just as she's about to head out to school. She has to stay strong.

"Samantha Elaine Manson! Get your ass down here right this minute, young lady!" Pam screamed in anger at her daughter.

Sam set the hair brush down on the sink counter and rushed out of the bathroom and down the steps with her backpack tossed over her shoulder. Pam glared at her daughter as she descended down the staircase and crossed her shoulder, annoyance spread across her face. "Goodness, Samantha. I don't know what's got your head in the clouds lately, but you need to come back to Earth. You've already missed too much school days, and I refuse to let you dawdle around your bedroom any longer," Pam scolded her daughter, shoving her into the dining room and sat her down in front of a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Eat up, Sammie Bear. You'll be late at this rate."

Sam didn't answer but simply dropped her bag next to her chair and ate her breakfast as she was told in silent. Sam could hear her mother ramble on about something, but simply tuned her out and nodded absentmindedly as she ate her food. Knowing her mother, it was probably about some dress she found while shopping and wanted Sam to try it out, which was the last thing Sam really wanted to deal with. There was only so much the young ravenette could take before she crashes, and with everything she was going through with Danny and her cheating with Dash, Sam felt like she could just snap at any second. "Samantha, are you even listening to me, young lady?"

Sam blinked and looked up to be greeted with her mother's furious glance at her. She nervously smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, avoid her gaze as best as she possibly could. "Sorry, Mom. I just have a lot on my mind," she spoke up apologetically.

"Really, I haven't noticed," Pam deadpanned. She took a seat next and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, brushing stray locks of Sam's hair off her forehead and into place. "Is it about Danny, honey? I haven't seen the two of you spend time together in such a long time. Is everything alright between you? You two are still together, I presume."

"We're still together, Mom." Sam rolled her eyes. It wasn't hard to detect the slightest hint of excitement in her tone. Sam knew very well that parents, more so her mother, didn't really approve of her relationship with Danny because of the Fenton's reputation in Amity Park, but for the sake of Sam, they kept their mouths shut. Sam could already hear the giant spiel her mother would give her about Danny being the wrong choice for her and how she needed to be with someone within their status group if she mentioned any sort of issues about her dating life. "Danny and I haven't been talking that much, with him being busy with ghost hunting and Homecoming. No trouble in paradise, mother."

 _'Bullshit,_ ' Sam thought to herself.

"Please tell me you're going, Samantha. I bought this beautiful dress from the mall the other day and I just knew you'd look absolutely beautiful in it!" Pam gushed.

"Mom-"

"I remember when I was your age, getting dressed for homecoming and being crowned Homecoming Queen. When I was in high school, I was also a member of my school's homecoming court. Of course, I would have been queen had it not been for little miss harlot Charlotte Corona-Reyes was always one step ahead of me," Pam rambled. She paused for a moment with a dark expression of rage flashing in her eyes, but immediately brightened up and smiled at Sam. "The point is, Samantha. is that you shouldn't miss homecoming. Who knows? Maybe you'll be Homecoming Queen."

Sam felt a shiver trickle down her spine as she grimaced at the thought of her get all dolled up like some Barbie doll and being Homecoming Queen. Homecoming Queen was for girls like Paulina and Star, not like individuals like Sam. When Sam was done with her breakfast, Pam ushered her out to the black stretch limo parked in front of the house and kissed her daughter goodbye, waving as the limo drove Sam off. The ride to school was quite bland, just like every other morning. Sam stared out her window with a bored expression, admiring the scenery outside. Sam glanced up at the sky to admire the clouds, when she noticed two specs flying above the limo. Curiosity itched at her side, so she fished out a pair of binoculars from her backpack and opened the sunroof. With her body poked through the sunroof and binoculars in hand, Sam could make out two figures-ghosts, no doubt- each carrying a stack of wooden boxes. "What the hell?" Sam missed to herself. Sam eyed the ghost pairs whizz through the sky, until they landed right at the roof of Casper High and disappear. "They're gone!"

"We've arrived, Miss Manson," the limo driver announced.

"Thanks, Geoff! I'll see you later!" Sam hurriedly rushed out of the limo with her bag slung over her and ran into the school, weaving her way through the crowd in search for Danny. Sam leaked at the wall clock and groaned in an annoyed tone when she noticed that she had only five minutes before class started. "Where is he? He should be here!"

With less than four minutes to spare, Sam continued go hunt for Danny. Tucker and Valerie were nowhere to be spotted, So Sam assumed that they have already walked off to their respective first period. Finally, Sam caught sight of Danny, but was a little more than pissed to find him talking to Cordelia. The two were talking animatedly with their shoulders pressed against the locker bed. Cordelia's back was faced towards Sam, but from Danny's bright smile, she must have said something funny. Sam clenched her first tightly as she watched Danny tucked a strand of hair behind Cordelia's ear and rest his hand on her waist, while Cordelia rummage her perfectly manicured nails through Danny's bed head. It almost looked like the two were some kind of-

"Cute couple, huh, Sam?"

Sam jumped and turned around to see Paulina and Star stand right behind her, a smug look on their faces. "I mean, Danny and I would look way cuter, but there's no denying that there's definitely a spark between them," Paulina said, casually flinging her arm across Sam's shoulder and eyeballing the couple, who held hands and walked off to class as the bell rang. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that getting their flirt on."

"It does make sense. After all, they are going to Homecoming together. Surprised you have the stamp of approval for that to happen, Sam," Star chimed in.

Sam stopped rambling and stared at Star and Paulina with a stone hard expression, not sure if she really heard right. "What did you just say?"

"You really don't know anything about Danny and Cordelia, do you, Manson?" Paulina scoffed and placed her hands on top of her hips. Danny asked out Cordelia to be his date to homecoming! And guess what? Cordelia said yes."

Immediately, Sam marched over to Danny just as she tied her hair back into a bun. There was no way in hell was she going to let this slide. Sam barged into the Mr. Lancer's classroom and made a beeline towards Cordelia. "You're a sleazy ass slut, you know that, Reina? So you want to go out with someone else's man?!" She shrieked in anger, slapping her out out anger. Cordelia popped up out of her chair and tackled Sam to the ground, pinning her down as she pummeled her face with punch after punch.

The class exploded into cheers as they whipped out their phones and recorded the cat fight between Cordelia and Sam, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" Tucker rushed over to the two and tried to pry Cordelia's iron hold on Sam's hair. Cordelia grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair and dragged her out to the hallway, shoving her into the lockers, kicking her in the face repeatedly and slam her to the ground, ramming her head to the floor and continuing to punch her, ignoring Sam's cries of plea. "Stop, stop, stop! It's over, alright? Let her hair go, Cora," Tucker ordered, rushing over to the girls and forcefully prying Cordelia off of Sam. Danny pushed himself through the front of the crowd and took everything in. Cordelia's hair was a mes, and her white blouse was now untucked from her skirt and slightly ripped at the collar, but otherwise she was okay. Sam on the other hand, held the appearance as if she had just been hit by a freight train, with her hair sticking up in every direction, her face littered with deep scratch marks and wounds, and her nose gushed out blood like the Niagara Falls. It was clear to see who was the victor.

"Cora, what happened?" Danny demanded.

"What happened is that your goofy ass girlfriend bum rushed me in class, so I gave her a justified ass whooping," Cordelia snapped. "That's what the fuck happened.

"  
"How could you, Danny? How could you think that going out with another girl is okay? I'm your girlfriend, not the Mayor of Slutsville over there," Sam spat. She huffed in anger and charged over to Cordelia, but was held back by Tucker. "So that's what we're doing now? Hooking up with alley skanks?"

"It's not even like that, Sam, it's-" a wisp of icy blue breath slivered out of the Danny's breath and the ground started to tremor violently. The corridor floor began to crack and ou from the ground was a gigantic flurry of ghost bees. The students screamed and fled away from the swarm, but they weren't fast enough and were stung by by the ghost bees' stingers. "Everybody, get out of here now! Tucker, thermos me!" Danny urgently commanded as he transformed. Tucker hurriedly grabbed the Fenton Thermos from his backpack and hurdled it to Danny, but a flash of green energy whizzed past Danny and struck the thermos, destroying it to pieces.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so~" A high pitched voice giggled behind Danny.

Danny turned around and stared at the two ghosts- a boy and a girl- hovering in the air, each carrying empty boxes in their hands. They both had pale green skin, red eyes, and black hair, the boy's being short and fluffy with a middle part, while the girl's was calf length and tied back into low pigtails with two pink hair ties. The girl wore a long sleeved black and yellow crop top, exposing her midriff, a black mini skirt with a yellow belt around the hoop and a bee shaped belt buckle, and thigh length high heeled black boots, while the boy simply wore a yellow bomber jacket beneath a black skirt with three yellow stripes across the chest, black pants and black boots. No doubt that they were ghosts Sam spotted earlier.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded.

The boy giggled and smile ever so sinisterly, his red eyes glinting with mischief. "Your worst nightmare."


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia stood behind Tucker and glanced around the corridor as she watched her breath appear icy cold due to the temperature dropping abnormally cold (not that she was really phased by it. The cold never bothered her anyways). Aside from her, Tucker, Sam and Danny, everyone else was lying on the ground collapsed and unconscious, with a nasty bee sting on the spot where the ghost bees stung them. Unlike the time where she was snatched from a jack-o-lantern headed knight, these two ghosts were more ominous, and by the looks of their eerily creepy smile, nothing good was going to come out this.

"Who are you, and why have you infested our school with ghost bees?" Danny interrogated the two.

"Do you like it? It's a homecoming present from our Queen Bee herself. She wanted to make sure that your homecoming kicks off with a little- oh, what's the word?- flair," the girl smirked. "And as much as I want to play with you, I have duties to perform gifted from my queen, so Luka here will be keeping you entertained. Won't you?"

"Of course, _sora mea_ ," The boy, Luka, assured her. Lucia smiled deviously and phased through the ceiling, leaving the scene as quickly as possible. With that, Danny charged over to the two and blasted the two with his ghost ray. Luka simply went intangible and allowed the ghost ray to phase right through him and collide into one of the hallway fluorescent lights on the ceiling. "Don't tell me that's the best you got, Phantom," Luka taunted him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down.  
"Lucia and I have heard so much about from from our queen and all the other ghosts in the ghost zone, and I'm curious to know why you have such a high bounty on your head. You can go hard on me, I don't mind."

"Tucker, Sam, Cora. Go after that ghost girl, and figure out where's she heading. I'll take care of dead meat over here," Danny instructed.

"Uh, I'm not going anywhere with Miss Slutty America here," Sam retorted. "And we're not done talking here-"

"For fuck's sake, Sam! Just do as I fucking say!" Danny erupted in anger.

Sam flinched as the tone of Danny's voice, but she reluctantly complied and ran out of school with Tucker and Sam. She was far beyond pissed, and the fact that Cordelia was being all smitten and shameless about Danny taking her to the dance really irked her. What did Cordelia had that Sam doesn't? Here she was, gushing blood from her nose and Danny doesn't even have the decency to ask if she's okay or if she's wounded enough to the point where she has to see the nurse's office.

Eventually they reached the park, out of breath and examined the area. The park was vacant, only a few birds fluttering around picking up stray food up from the ground and strutting around the grass. "According to the Fenton Finder, that girl should be somewhere around here," Tucker said, staring at the beeping device in hand.

"Shouldn't we go back to help Danny? What if those bees come back and attack him?" Cordelia asked, a worried expression on her face.

"He'll be fine, Cora. Danny's dealt with a lot of ghosts before and he's gotten much stronger. It'll be like taking candy from a baby," Tucker assured.

"If I were you, dark chocolate, I wouldn't put too much faith in your buddy."

Tucker, Sam and Cordelia glanced up at the sky, and there was the ghost girl (Lucia, since that was the name used by the other ghost Luka), levitating above them in a lying position, a evil smile splitting her lips apart wide to reveal her sharp teeth. "Those bees we released were carrying a little venom in their stingers, and it won't be long until everyone in Casper High and all of Amily Park will be suffering from the bees' venomous effects."

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think those fucking bees are going to kill the Danny Phantom!" Tucker cockily promulgated.

Lucia's smirk only grew wider as she flew herself down to the ground and stood right in front of the trio. "I didn't say anything about killing, dark chocolate. If my queen wanted Danny Phantom dead, she would have killed him herself. But if that were to happen, she wouldn't have anyone to play with," Lucia said.

"Well, whatever you guys are plotting, we're not going to let you win!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly.

Lucia abruptly broke into laughter, throwing her head back and clutched her stomach. The clear blue skies suddenly became dark and cloudy and the breeze around became brisk and unsettling. "You sound so fucking stupid! Don't you get it? We've already won!" Lucia cackled, and with that, she fired two ghost beams at Tucker and Cordelia, sending them flying far away and knocking them to the ground. Sam ran after them, but was tackled to the ground by Lucia. Lucia snickered as she watched Sam struggle to get the ravenette ghost off of her and playfully nipped her right ear. "Danny's really cute, y'know. It'd be a shame if someone were to cheat on him with someone of a lesser status, don't you think, Manson?" she whispered.

At that moment, Sam's blood gone cold and her body was paralyzed with fear and anxiety. There was no way this girl knew about her and Dash's affair. Everybody was in the dark about the whole thing. But Sam knew that ghosts were always wandering around Amity Park just looking for a way to make a mess of things. Sam doesn't have a ghost sense like Danny, so she wouldn't know if there's a ghost around her area or not. "I didn't cheat on Danny, bitch," Sam snapped.

"I didn't say you did, now did I?" was Lucia's response.

After licking a stripe on Sam's cheek, Lucia hopped off of the goth's back and flew off. A loud groan was heard and Tucker sat up and rubbed his head as he stumbled up to his feet. "Ow," he grumbled. He aided Cordelia up and headed over to Sam. "Sam, are you okay? Did that girl hurt you?"

Sam didn't answer and stared at the ground with her hair draped over her face. All she could hear were Lucia's voice ringing in her head.

 _It'd be a shame if someone were to cheat on him with someone of a lesser status, don't you think, Manson?_

Danny laid flat in the middle of the football field, pain rippling throughout his body. His suit was torn up and bruises were beginning to show up on his skin. Luka hovered to him and plopped himself on top of Danny, straddling the clearly wounded halfa. "You're fun to play with, Phantom. I can see why you're such a hot topic," Luka said, gyrating his ass over Danny's crotch.

"Gee, I'm so flattered," Danny groaned sarcastically. "Hate to break it to you, but I have a girlfriend."

"That's right, you're still together with that Morticia Addams bitch. How's that relationship going for you?" Luka questioned him.

Danny didn't answer and simply averted his gaze somewhere else. Luka smiled and propped his finger on Danny's chest and twirled it around. "Let's be honest, here, Phantom. Your relationship is a hot topic in the ghost zone, and every ghost knows that your current relationship is swimming in a pile of shit. Why stay with her when you can find someone better?"

"Because I love her." Danny automatically answered.

"Does she love you?" Luka inquired.

Danny opened his mouth to fire back a response, but paused to really think. No relationship was perfect, and his brief romance with Valerie was proof of that, yet Danny and Sam had been through so much, from his first fight with the Lunch Lady Ghost to the time he saved the earth from a giant meteor. It only sounds natural that they develop emotions for each other and begin dating. But where was that love now? What had started out as tender kisses and nights of sneaking out for a late night flight around town has turned into petty arguments and days of avoiding each other. Danny never really noticed how bad things have turned out between him and Sam until Cordelia walked in. With Cordelia, things were a lot less stressful and he could be himself. No fightings, no "Transform into Danny Phantom so you can help benefit me for my master plan to save the earth and whatnot". Just him, Tucker and Cordelia having a blast together at the Nasty Burger.

" _Fratele Meu~_ "

Luka and Danny glanced up to see Lucia flying over to them with a big grin. "It's done. Let's go," she commanded. Luka looked down at Danny and winked, levitating off of him and flying over to his twin sister. "Want my opinion? If you can't say for sure that your girlfriend loves you, save yourself the pain and break up with her," Luka advised him. And with that, the two disappeared. Danny stared off into space blankly before he slowly got up and transformed back to normal. As much as Danny want to admit it, Luka had a point. Where exactly does their relationship stand? Danny can't even recall the last time they said "I love you" to each other. And with Cordelia added into the equation, the situation has gotten even worse. He shouldn't beat around the bush any longer than he already has. He has to find out where his and Sam's relationship before Homecoming. And if it means breaking up with her… then so be it.

Sam lied down on her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling with her mind swarming with thoughts and tears falling down her face. She couldn't stop thinking about what that girl Lucia said. The more she thought about it, the more guiltier she felt. At this point, the feelings of her wrongdoings were unbearable and no matter what she did to try to shake it off, her attempts were futile. She couldn't take it anymore, lying to Danny and not admitting to her sins. Just looking at him knowing that he's unaware of what she did made her feel beyond despicable. As much as she wanted to keep her mouth shut, the pain in her heart was too heart wrenching to ignore.

But she was also scared. Scared of what would happen if she did confess. Obviously, Danny would be upset, and she can't blame him. It's almost been two weeks since she and Dash hooked up and her mouth haven't said a peep since. But would he really break up with her? Would Danny be so upset with her that he'd really call things quits? He's already taking Cordelia to homecoming. What if he asks her out to be his new girlfriend? Sam grimaced at the thought. From the moment she saw Cordelia being all buddy buddy with Danny, she grew to despise the girl. She hated how close and low key flirtatious they were with each other, and hated how Danny was absolutely okay with it. But now that she knows that Danny is going to homecoming with Cordelia not her, she was beyond pissed. Even if she didn't want to go to the dance, she wasn't going to be okay with Danny taking some girl out on a date.

"Samantha! Will you come down here for a moment, dear?" Pam's voice called out from downstairs.

Sam sighed and rolled out of bed. She really was hoping it wasn't some stupid girly dress her mother had bought for her and wanted her to try on. She was really not in the mood for anything of such nature. She found her parents sitting in the kitchen with a laptop and a white parcel in front of them. Both of her parents held a straight face, which was unlike them since they were so cheerful and bright. It was very rare for them to see them bear such a stoic expression, which meant something wasn't right. "Take a seat, Samantha. Press play to start the video and tell us what you see," Her father instructed.

Sam was confused and worried, but sat down in the empty chair and clicked play. What Sam saw made her blood stop circulating. There on the computer screen, was a video of her naked with her mouth wrapped around Dash's dick and bobbing her head up and vigorously while Dash had his fingers buried in her pussy while his free hand was nestled deep in Sam's hair and his head tossed back in pleasure. Sam has no recollection of what happened that night at Dash's place, but seeing this video and watching drunk her gleefully slap Dash's cock against her cheek and swirl her tongue around his tip made her sick to her stomach.

"I-I can explain-"

"Please do, Samantha. Please explain to me the meaning behind this video and these phallic photos!" Pam snapped, abruptly standing up and slamming a stack of large printed shots of Sam of Dash in a variety of photos, each more kinky than the other. "I was worried sick about you! Your father and I spent hours trying to find you because you didn't come home that night! I thought that something bad had happened to you, but here you are, having sex with some boy!"

"We've tolerated a lot of things from you, Samantha, for your sake- the Gothic lifestyle, your environmental vegan phase, your relationship with that Fenton boy," Sam's father chimed in as he gestured to the laptop. "But this right here is unacceptable, What were you thinking, young lady? You're seventeen years old, a junior in high school. The only thing that should be occupying your mind is your education and trying to get into Ivy Leagues, not fucking and- and sucking! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sam was quiet. She didn't know what to say and didn't want to risk digging herself a deeper hole. Her eyes were pitifully fixated on the video, watching her drunk self play with her tits as she sits down on Dash's disk and erratically bounce up and down. Just how much alcohol did they drink exactly. "I'm sorry, mom and dad. I'm really sorry! It won't happen again."

"That's right, young lady, it won't happen again. Because your father and I have enrolled you in Académie du Cygne Blanc," Pam announced.

"What?!" Sam jumped up from her seat and screamed incredulously. Académie du Cygne Blanc was everything she feared. It was the most elite school in all of Europe and very hard to get into, but the worst thing about it was that it the private school was very much popular for its ability to groom girls into "perfect women of society." It was like the beauty pageant ordeal with Princess Dora, except far more worse. Pam and Jeremy always expressed their desire to enroll Sam in school like Académie du Cygne Blanc, due to their belief that Tucker and Danny were corrupting their mind and how unladylike she has become, and often threatened her to send her off abroad if she didn't straighten up, but up until now, they've never gone through with the threat. If the situation wasn't so lethal, Sam would have thought her parents were joking. But by the furious look in their eyes, Sam knew that this time, they were serious. "I'm not going to some fucking princess pageant school for girly girls in France!"

Pam held up her hand and glared at Sam, which prompted the teen to stay silent. "I have had it with your unruly behavior, Samantha. Just when I thought your ghost hunting hobby with that Fenton boy could not get any worse, this pops up and spreads across Amity Park like wildfire! You will be groomed into the perfect woman, and if your father and I can't do it, then we'll send you off abroad so that somebody else can!" Pam shrilled. "Next Saturday, you're leaving for the airport to catch your flight. I suggest you head straight to your room and start packing, and say all your goodbyes. We are beyond disappointed with you, young lady."

Sam's lips quivered and with hot tears welling up in her eyes, she ran up to her bedroom and threw herself into her bed, burying her face into her pillows and broke down crying. In just little less than eight hours, everything was falling apart. Danny and Cordelia, and now her cheating was out to the public. What next?

Sam was so caught in crying, she failed to notice two ghost loitering around her bedroom window. Luka and Lucia watched her grieve in her bedroom with delight etched on their faces. The twins flew off and headed towards the school, a sea of pink mist cloaking over the city. When they arrived, they spotted a figure with glowing pink eyes standing on top of the roof, deeply inhaling in the haze. Luka and Lucia landed right behind the mysterious figure and knelt down with their heads hung low.

"My queen, we've come with great news," Luka began. "The goth girl's parents are sending off her France. She won't be hindering in our plans any longer."

"And the bees' aphrodisiac venom worked perfectly, just like you planned. Every student who was stung are now getting off in bed in their sleep and are now secreting their sexual energies," Lucia added, gesturing to the fuchsia smog the figure was devouring. "It won't be long until you're fully charged."

A giggle echoed into the air and the figure licked its lips. "I expected nothing less from my two precious babies. With that goth bitch out of the picture, I won't have to worry so much about my plan being foiled. All that's left is for me to absorb Phantom's tantric energy," the ominous figure squealed in the delight, and gazed at the town. "Watch out, Amity Park. The queen has come to reclaim her crown."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in a long minute, and you probably hate me for that, but I wanted to make it up to you by giving you this new chapter as a "i'm sorry for keeping you in suspense". Grab your popcorn, and your sodas. Oh, and Happy New Year/Decade!**

* * *

Sam has never felt more defeated in her life. She couldn't believe how broken and chaotic her life was slowly turning. There's her rocky relationship with Danny and how they were barely on speaking terms, then the whole "I slept with Dash Baxter when we were supposed to be working on a Spanish assignment", and Cordelia and Danny were going to homecoming together! The audacity! And as if her life wasn't chaotic enough, now she has her sex tape with her and Dash fucking and touching all over each other like wild animals spreading throughout the town like wildfire. Every time Sam opened the television, there was a news and celebrity drama outlets blabbering all about it. To make matters worse, now Sam is being forced to attend some prissy girl's academy over in Europe.

Sam can't even begin to count how many times she dialed Danny's phone and going straight to voicemail. The same thing had gone with Tucker, and Jasmine. Nobody was answering her calls. She had even gone to Danny's house to try to explain herself and the grim situation she was in, but she was only met with Danny's mother, who looked beyond from upset. "If I were you, Samantha, I'd walk away and keep my distance away from him. Danny is in no state to speak to you right now after what you did. Leave him be!" she had hissed at him before slamming the door shut in her face.

The last thing Sam wanted right now was to go to school, because she already knew that everybody would be buzzing about it, and the last thing she wanted was to be the center of attention, but she couldn't hide forever, as much as she really wanted to. She was going to have to face the music and push through it. The drive to school was silent, as the heavily silence between Sam and her parents were so thick, the tension could be cut with a butter knife. Sam could feel her body turning heavy and the blood circulating through her veins halt out of sheer fear, but she hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. Sam tried to ignore the stares craned over in her direction and the low whispers muttering her name as she walked past the parting crowd, but it was hard to ignore the jabbing feeling piercing through her heart.

"I can't believe Sam Manson slept with Dash Baxter! What a slut!" One student snickered.

"I feel bad for Danny for having to put up with such a skank. I always knew there was more to the story," another chimed in.

"Who knows how many other guys Sam had slept? So promiscuous!" a third guffawed.

' _Don't cry, Sam. Don't let them see you cry,'_ she thought to herself. _'Just ignore them.'_

Sam's eyes were glued to the ground but wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Sorry," she muttered and glanced up. Dash stood in front of her with a surprised look on his face wearing a "Vote for Cordelia for Hoco Queen" shirt. "Great, just what I need. I really don't need this right now."

"You don't need this right now! This is your fault, Manson! We made an agreement not to tell anyone about this! Why would you post that video?" Dash barked furiously at her.

Sam shot a venomous look at Dash and clenched her fist together. After everything going on, the last thing she wanted was for Dash to make things even more stressful for her. 'You were on who kissed me! You were the one who started it, not me! So don't come here and point fingers at me, because none of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!" she shot back.

"Well, why didn't you stop me then, huh? You're the one dating Fenton, not me! If you have a whole boyfriend, why would you have sex with me? Get drunk with me?" Dash questioned her.

Sam opened her mouth, but nothing came out of her mouth. Though she was fuming at Dash, she had to admit that he had a point. Why didn't she stop him? Why didn't she say "Dash, I'm dating Danny, so paws off"? If she thought about it (and she really didn't want to), she was the who asked for a drink of alcohol first. The more she drank, the blurrier things got in her mind, and the steamier things got between them before they began having sex. In all honesty, Danny never popped in her mind. Even when Dash was plowing his dick inside her and his cum snowballing and spilling out from her vagina, Sam never thought of Danny thought, or even considered his feelings. It was only the morning after when she realized what she had done and felt a wave of mortification. Where was the embarrassment them? The bell rang loudly, and everyone slowly began to walk to their first period class, with Dash and Sam being the only ones standing in the hallway. "Look, just… just stay away from me, alright? I already have Danny on my ass, I don't need you to make shit worse for me, okay?" And with that, Dash stormed off, leaving Sam standing in the vacant hallway.

Sam sighed and walked into the girls' bathroom, stashing away in a vacant stall. Sam sniffed as tears started to well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She had thought that she was strong enough to deal with the backlash, now she wasn't too sure. Just as Sam was about the walk out, the bathroom door swung open and spotted Cordelia, Paula and Star march in front of the mirror and admiring their reflection. The three girls were dressed as Heathers from the 1988 film, with Star as Heather McNamara, Paulina and Heather Duke and Cordelia as Heather Chandler, but what really caught Sam's eyes were the visible streaks of strawberry blonde tresses in Cordelia's brunette hair.

"It's been so long since I've seen your natural hair, Cordelia! I've missed it so much!" Paulina gushed.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Star chimed in. "Danny will absolutely be floored when he sees you!"

Cordelia beamed and toyed around with the scrunchie in her hair. "It does look pretty, doesn't it? It's been a while since I've last seen my natural hair in this form," Sam held her breath and watched Cordelia face the two girls and situated herself on top of the sink counter, caressing their cheeks ever so fondly. "It's finally happening, babies. Homecoming is less than three days away. It won't be long until I reclaim what's rightfully mine, and soon Amity Park will be falling at my feet. I just hope things go smoothly."

"And they will. Who could resist the lovely Elodie Cordelia Margaux?" Star asked. "Don't you see? You've already won. Manson's parents are shipping her off to Europe to attend boarding school. She's leaving for her flight homecoming night, correct? That means there's nobody who can stand in your way, and Danny and the rest of the school will be all yours for the taking, my queen."

Cordelia hummed in satisfaction and sliding off the counter to face the mirror and adjusting the bee collar around her neck. "Fourteen years. I've been without a crown for fourteen years. I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by me. I will become homecoming queen if it's the last thing I do."

Sam froze still in her spot, listening intently to as she watched Cordelia flip her hair over her shoulder and skip out of the bathroom with Paulina and Star in tow. When she was certain that the close was clear, she stepped out of the stall and released the breath that she was holding. So many questions flooded her mind? How did Star find out about her leaving Amity Park if she hasn't told anyone? Did news travel throughout to school? And who was Eloise Cordelia Margaux? Was that Cordelia's real name or just some alias? And what did she mean when she said "I haven't been without a crown for fourteen years"? Fourteen years ago, Cordelia would have been at least three or four years old. Nothing was making sense to Sam, so she decided to drop it for now and head off to class.

* * *

After sitting through four period blocks and hearing people whisper and snicker behind her, it was finally lunch. Sam has never bolted out of a classroom so quickly. She had tried to talk to Tucker or Valerie about what she overheard in the bathroom this morning, but they were still giving her the cold shoulder. Her only bet was with Danny, as much as she really didn't want to. The last thing she wanted was to see him with all of this drama about her and Dash, but she couldn't think of any other reason. when she spotted Danny standing in the hall. Holding Cordelia's hand. The two haven't noticed her yet, for they were too busy laughing and gazing at each other. Sam watched Danny leaned in to whisper in Cordelia's ear, to which she giggled and playfully slap Danny's chest, then pulled him close to her and batted her eyelashes.

Sam just stared at the pair in distraught, her stare eyeballing the two as Danny lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned her to the bank of lockers. Sam could feel her blood boil and before she realized hat she was doing, she ran over to the pair and forcefully shoved Danny away from Cordelia, firing daggers that the messy haired boy. "Danny, what are you doing? Are you serious right now? Why the fuck are you holding her like that?" she screamed in his face.

Danny stared down at Sam with a bored look on his face and simply shrugging. "Don't worry about what I'm doing, Manson. It's none of your business," he simply replied to her.

"It is my business if my boyfriend is making googly eyes at some broad slut and pinning her against the lockers like you were getting to fuck her!" Sam shrilled.

"That's so funny! So now you give a fuck about me? Now that the whole world knows about your little sex tape with Baxter, now all the sudden you wanna act like you give two fucks about my feelings? Because clearly, it didn't look like you cared one bit!"

The two just stared at each other for the longest time, until Cordelia coughed and slowly backed away, catching their attention. "This looks like a personal conversation, so I'm going to leave. I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria, Danny." With a wave goodbye, Cordelia hurriedly fled down the hallway to the cafeteria, leaving Sam and Danny in the hallway alone. Danny sighed and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling her into the nearest bathroom and closing the door behind them. "I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me. That morning, when I went over to Dash's house, were you there? Did you spend the night at Dash's place?" Danny interrogated her.

Sam hesitantly bit her lip and nodded. "We were studying for a Spanish project, and we ate some pizza, had a couple of drinks, and… things happened," Sam confessed.

"'Things happened'? Just keep it real with me and say you and Baxter fucked! Everybody else in the fucking world knows about it! My parents, Jasmine, Tucker, Valerie, Cordelia! Fuck the entire fucking school knows that you hooked up with Dash!" Danny screamed. "What were you thinking? I mean, if you're going to cheat on me, at least cheat on me with someone who doesn't look like a roadkill Ken doll stuffed with silicone!"

"Danny, please! I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but you led me to this point! When was the last time we went on an actual date? Away from the public eye? Away from all the ghosts? When was the last time we even said 'I love you'?!" Sam questioned.

"Right, right. Because it's my fault that you decided to go crusty dick hunting," Danny sarcastically chided. "I admit it, I'm not the best boyfriend. I probably should have dealt with things a bit differently, but you're no angel! You always did use me for whatever shitty vegan environmentalist shit campaign that you were advocating for and didn't bother to ask me if I was down! Sam, you forged my signature!"

"It was for a good cause! They were plotting to tear down the oldest tree in Aminy Park!"

"What about the other twenty million times. Huh?! Were they just for a good cause, too?!" Danny screamed. "Like the time you made me skip my chemistry test for some an environmental protests with strippers and confetti, or how about the time you blackmailed me into being an advocate for a protest against animal dissection. To this day, I still get spammed with emails because you keep using my name for your bullshit reasons. You love using Danny Phantom however you fucking can as long as it benefits you, but god forbids I want to use my powers for fun and suddenly I'm the immature. You're a hypocrite, you're bossy, and I'm done. I try to support you as much as I can, and I'm sorry that half of my time is taken up with ghost hunting. I get it, I'm not there as much as I should be. But that doesn't give you the right to sleep with Dash behind my back. So guess what? Since I'm such a shitty boyfriend, I'll hand you off to Baxter and I'll go to the dance with Cordelia! I bet she'll enjoy my presence more than you!"

Without letting her speak, Danny stormed out of the bathroom and walked away. Sam fumed and ran out of the bathroom and stared at Danny. "Danny, you can't go to the dance with her! She's not trustworthy!"she screamed after him. "You'd rather go to the dance with some bitch than with your girlfriend?"

"What does it matter to you? You're not my girlfriend anymore, so you may as well throw the ring away! We're done! I'm done!" Danny yelled back.

Sam stood there in the middle of the hallway shocked. Her legs trembled and gave out beneath her, causing to slump to the ground. Sam looked down at the ring Danny gave her from when he and the other ghosts saved the planet from an asteroid and started to cry. It was official. Her and Danny had really broken up. "Fuck you, Danny Fenton," she sobbed. "Fuck you!"


End file.
